A Southern Gathering
by E1stwin
Summary: This chapter will seem familar to those who have saw the movie.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Southern Gathering  
  
Author: E1stwin  
  
Rating:PG  
  
Thanks to Angel Leeann for her beta skills.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters from The Lost World or from Gone With The Wind are mine. They belong to other creative minds. This story is a merging of my favorite movie and TV show. Did you ever notice how these characters have somewhat parallel personalities? If you haven't seen Gone With the Wind, this fic may be lost on you. Sorry. For everyone else please read the GWTW characters with the correct southern drawl. I know I shouldn't mess with the perfection of GWTW, but I can't help but wonder if the explorers could make a difference in that drama. Let's see.........  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A Way Off  
  
  
  
"Marguerite," Lord Roxton yelled from the living room of the tree house. "We will have to leave without you if don't get in here now!"  
  
  
  
The beautiful heiress had been carefully packing the cache of gems that she had accumulated through the years on the Plateau and had been so easily distracted by their beauty that it had taken her much longer than necessary. "I'm coming," she exclaimed as she entered the main floor. "You should be ashamed for rushing me, I was just trying to make myself more presentable for you, John." She lowered her lashes and looked at him with a seductive smile on her face.  
  
  
  
"You certainly did a wonderful job, my love, you're more beautiful everyday. But, fondling your gems does not find our food, or our way home. Let's go." Roxton chuckled silently at her attempt to disguise the reason for her tardiness. He knew she would never go on a trip exploring for a way home without packing her gems, just as he would never leave without her by his side.  
  
  
  
"Fine. Let's go then. Maybe I will have time to do a little digging today, since we are leaving so early!" She walked briskly toward the elevator, pretending to be angry at being rushed. Her haughty demeanor crumbled though as he entered the elevator behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
  
  
"You are worth waiting for," he whispered in her ear as the elevator rumbled to the jungle floor.  
  
  
  
Veronica, Ned, and Challenger had already walked a few slow paces ahead as they waited for Roxton and Marguerite. "I'm looking forward to exploring that mountain area we saw on our last balloon trip, I don't remember it being there when we came to the Plateau," Challenger stated as the others approached.   
  
  
  
"I don't remember exploring those mountains before either, Challenger. It seems to have appeared out of nowhere," Veronica replied as she led the group forward at a steadier pace.   
  
  
  
"Well maybe our way home has appeared out of nowhere, too," Ned exclaimed as he took his place beside the jungle beauty.  
  
  
  
The explorers continued to walk through the dense jungle all of that day and most of the next before they reached the strip of mountains they were looking for. They decided to stop at a lagoon at the base of a beautiful waterfall for lunch and a swim. The sun shimmered on the blue-green water as the group wandered around the surrounding rocks and ledges that bordered the beautiful pond. As they explored, they wandered into a cave that was shielded by the cascading veil of the waterfall.  
  
  
  
"This cave looks as if it has a passage way that tunnels through to the other side of this mountain. See the shaft of light in the distance?" Challenger lit his torch to dispel the dark shadows of the cave.  
  
  
  
Roxton and Malone looked at each other as they readied their selves for another trip into the unknown. "I'm game if you are. Let's go." Roxton challenged the others.  
  
  
  
As they reached the opening on the other side of the cave, the humidity of the air changed around them. It was hot and thick, the type of air that would warm your lungs as you breathed it in. They stepped through the opening of the cave into a large field that spread before them. Turning around they noticed that the opening was no longer on the side of a mountain but only a small hillside.  
  
  
  
"Challenger, I don't think we are on the Plateau anymore." Veronica exclaimed, as she looked frantically around trying to get her bearings. "I don't recognize anything here."  
  
  
  
As they looked around they noticed the field where they stood was home to a large crop of cotton that stretched for a hundred yards all around the weary travelers. The field was bordered with woods that grew tall straight trees with sparse vegetation underneath. Not at all like the jungles of the Plateau.  
  
  
  
"I've seen places like this before," Malone admitted as he bent to touch the ground beneath them. "When I was a boy we would go visit my Grandmother in Georgia. She had red dirt like this on her property. It would stain our clothes. My Mother would get so angry at us for painting our faces with it."   
  
  
  
"Yes. Those trees are Pine trees; they are indigenous to the Southern United States," Challenger concluded as he assessed his surroundings. "Cotton is also one of the main crops in that area."  
  
  
  
Roxton and Marguerite slowly turned to each other with huge grins. "We are off of the Plateau…we're home!" Marguerite shouted.  
  
  
  
"Well, we're not actually home but we're off the Plateau, and London is only a ship ride away." Roxton grabbed Marguerite and spun her around; the feeling of joy was so contagious that even Veronica became excited about the thought of seeing this strange new land.  
  
  
  
"Now you two, we don't know for sure where we are." Challenger tried not to put a damper on the excitement the others were experiencing but he had a feeling of uncertainty that he couldn't seem to shake. "Let's walk up that dirt road and look for a residence of some sort."  
  
  
  
The explorers had not walked very far when they noticed a horse and wagon coming toward them. They stood as the wagon approached and came to a stop in front of them. In the seat were a ruggedly handsome man and a pretty little girl about the age of three. She was dressed in the most lavish of blue dresses.  
  
  
  
"Good day folks. Could I help you out, you look as if you're lost." The man eyed them out from under his wide brimmed hat.   
  
  
  
"Daddy that girl doesn't have any clothes on," the girl cried, as she looked wide-eyed at Veronica. She had never seen someone half-naked.  
  
  
  
"Bonnie, please". Her Father sighed as he waited for an explanation as to why these strangers were on his wife's property.  
  
  
  
"Sir, let me introduce myself, I am Lord John Roxton, and this is Professor George Challenger, Edward Malone, Veronica Layton, and Marguerite Krux. We are from the missing Challenger Expedition, and we are indeed lost."   
  
  
  
The group eyed the man and his daughter with fascination. He wore a dashing suit but it was definitely not the fashion of 1920's London.   
  
  
  
"Glad to meet you, I am Captain Rhett Butler and this is my daughter,  
  
Bonnie."  
  
  
  
End Chapter One 


	2. Where Is He? Who Are You?

****

A Southern Gathering 

Thanks to all those who reviewed my first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. It's not very eventful just a bunch of info and lies. Enjoy. A special thanks to Angel LeeAnn for her suggestions and helping me when I was stuck. 

Chapter 2

****

Where Is He? Who Are You?

Scarlett slowly surveyed the Great Room of the Georgia mansion that her father had built. The plantation had been devastated after the war, but thanks to her wealthy husband, it was quickly becoming even greater than it had been before. The occupation of the Yankee soldiers had nearly destroyed it. The fields were bountiful now and the crops were sure to make enough money this year to pay for the massive cultivation that had been done, and put a large profit back into Tara for the upkeep on the plantation. Rhett had been so generous with letting her renovate Tara and make it profitable again. Yet, she was anxious to get back to Atlanta and the lumber business that she had left in the hands of Ashley Wilkes.

Her eyes turned misty at the thought of Ashley and what had happened to their lives since the war. She knew Ashley could have never provided her with the type of wealth that Rhett had provided her with, but it was hard to give up the years of longing she had felt towards Ashley. He was a good husband to Melanie, and she had decided to try to put him out of her mind. If not for Rhett's sake, at least for Bonnie's. Besides, there was so much new development going on in Atlanta, the growth of the lumber mill was enough to keep her mind off the opposite sex, Rhett included.

"Mammy!" Scarlett shouted down the hall of the marble foyer that lead to the back kitchen of the house. "Yes Mis Scarlett, I's hear ya, I'm a coming!" Mammy said as she waddled down the hall to see what caused Miss Scarlett to holler so.

"Mammy does Polk have everything packed for our trip back to Atlanta tomorrow?"

"Yes'm Mis Scarlet, cept he's waiting on Mister Rhett to come back from surveying the crops to pick which horses he'll saddle up."

"You mean Rhett and Bonnie aren't back yet, what on earth are they doing? They have been gone half the day. We'll never get back to Atlanta at this rate." Scarlett fumed as she dropped herself on the settee, and promised herself to give Rhett a piece of her mind when he did return.

*****

"Pleased to meet you captain Butler." Challenger spoke up quickly. He had immediately recognized the time period of Captain Butler's clothing as being the same as in fashion at the time when he himself was born. That would mean they had been transposed in time as well as location. He estimated that they were about fifty years into the past. They would have to be extremely clever with their explanation as to how they got here, so that this gentleman would not take them to off to the closest mental institution. "You see we are members of the London Zoological Society. We have been traveling in this part of your country to list and study the wild life that is indigenous the area. But, we were ambushed and robbed of our equipment and carriage. We have been wandering ever since."

Marguerite raised her eyebrows in surprise at Challenger's quick thinking, and at the ease of which he made the story up. Deception was usually her department.

"My, that's some experience I'd say you folks have had!" Rhett exclaimed, not at all sure if he believed it.

They did look like educated gentleman. Also, the man that looked about his age had said that he was Lord Roxton. Rhett recognized the title from his travels in London, but he had never crossed paths with Lord Roxton before. The women where another matter entirely, the dark haired one set him at unease as he gazed at her with skepticism. She reminded him of his wife, and that meant she probably should not be trusted. She bore a strong resemblance to Scarlett also. And the Fair-haired one! He had never seen a lady dressed so scantily in broad day light even at Belle's.

As Marguerite noticed his eyes settle upon Veronica, she hastened to explain her friends lack of attire. "In case you wondering, Veronica is a skilled tracker that we hired from an Indian tribe out West. She was orphaned and was raised by the tribe. Her attire is the latest in Indian bathing costumes. She was just about to retreat to the woods to change." She looked back at Veronica and tossed her the backpack she carried. Veronica didn't hesitate to walk towards the woods to change into Marguerite extra clothes. She knew the little girl was in awe at seeing her "bathing costume," and the look on her fathers face didn't make her comfortable either. 

"Excuse me. I think I'll go with her." Marguerite motioned towards Veronica as she turned to follow her to the woods. She needed the time alone to speak to her about what was going on and what they were going to do about it. 

Rhett took the opportunity to speak to the remaining Explorers about heir plight. "Of course you know you are in Clayton County, Georgia. These are the southern fields of my wife's family plantation, Tara. We reside in Atlanta, but we've been here awhile overseeing the reconstruction." He hesitated a moment before he decided to press them with his suspicions. " So you folks are from London? That's a mighty long way to travel to look for animals."

"Oh, the study of wildlife is very important to the society, as it is to the world. We must find and know where the different species thrive and look for new breeds that are not even documented in existence." Challenger added in response to the questioning look on the face of Captain Butler. It was obvious that this man was educated and wealthy, but he knew from history that Americans in the Old South were protective over their property. Their story would have to be flawless to escape being sent to jail for trespassing. 

Rhett seemed to accept that explanation as he turned his gaze to Roxton. "I have traveled in London extensively. I've heard your name in social circles there, but I've never had the pleasure of meeting you Lord Roxton. Rhett leaned down from the buggy and offered his hand to Lord Roxton. John shook his hand as he realized that He was probably referring to his Grandfather, whom he was named after. This was an incredible coincidence, surely Captain Butler would help them get to London or at least to Atlanta where they could make arrangements to be rescued. 

"Pleasure to meet you to Captain Butler, I hope we will have time to talk. I would love to hear of your travels."

The ladies then returned with Veronica looking uncomfortable in the tight blouse and skirt that Marguerite had in her bag. 

"Daddy, can we take them home to show Mommy?" Bonnie liked her new friends, especially the pretty blond girl. She thought that she would ask her to play Indians with her, later. 

"Well, we can ask!" Rhett exclaimed. "Would you folks honor us with your presence at the main house for supper?" 

The Explorers glanced at each other. They were not sure of where they were going or what they were going to do, but this was an adventure, and they never passed up an adventure.


	3. Meet Mrs Butler

I am so sorry I haven't updated this in a long while. I've had the holidays and both of my children's birthdays just two weeks apart. Talk about spent! In everyway. So here goes. I promise the chapter after this will pick up speed a bit. Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed my last chapters. It's the first story I've ever written and I'm glad to know someone likes it. My cousin, the "Oharachic" herself, helped me with the first half of this chapter. She is the expert on GWTW, and the only one of my family I would show this to. Also, a big thanks again to Angel Leeann for being my beta, especially when we are all pressuring her for another chapter of her own story.

Disclaimer….I don't own any of these people. They all belong to someone else and I promise to put them back when I am done with them. 

Chapter Three

Scarlett gazed through the large picture window that was adorned with exact replicas of Mrs. Ellen's _forte Aires_. She vaguely remembered the day she had torn the originals off the wall in a desperate attempt to save the home that her mother had cherished. Those times had been so desolate and bleak. She remembered the hunger and the stench of death that had permeated every fiber of Tara. During that time she did things that were not respectable for any woman. Offering herself to Rhett for money, then marrying a man she didn't love: who'd belonged to someone else.... her sister no less. 

Scarlett closed her eyes to shut out the memories of the past that she would just as soon forget. "I can't think about that now, I'll go crazy if I do." Taking a deep breath as though to push away the pain, she opened her eyes to see Rhett and Bonnie approaching the main house. As she looked she noticed they were not alone. "What poor beggars have they brought home this time?"  
  
***  
  
Mammie stood ready at the door as Rhett and his guests entered the main foyer. "Who he done brought up here for me to feed this time," she said to herself. 

"Mammie, I picked up these folks on the South quarter. They've been traveling. Could you see fit to get some of Cook's magnificent southern cooking into their bellies?" Rhett plied her with a smile and a finely raised eyebrow. The same look he always gave Mammie to get his way, when he knew she was fit to be tied. 

"Yes, Mista Rhett," she replied. 

"Miss Scarlett is not gonna be happy with having company this close to time to leave," Mammie mumbled under her breath as she turned and walked down the hall, shaking her head she went.

Scarlett opened the great French doors from the parlor and entered the foyer with the grace of a true southern belle. Only Rhett could recognize the arched brow and set lips of irritation at this intrusion. "May I ask whom this is you have brought to grace our home now, Capt. Butler?"

Roxton gallantly stepped toward Scarlett and took her hand, offering her smooth skin a kiss. Roxton knew the hidden expression also. It was the same one he had received many times in the past from Marguerite. "Mrs. Butler, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I am Lord John Roxton and these are my companions," he explained and continued to introduce each one. 

Scarlett's gaze fell behind Lord Roxton to the dark haired beauty that reminded her of someone. Yet, she could not put her finger on whom.   
  
Rhett quickly explained the situation that had brought the group into their company, but he knew that he would be bombarded with questions once they were alone.

Scarlett seemed to accept the fact that they would spend their last night at Tara entertaining, but what would they do with these people in the morning? Surely, Rhett would not expect her to let them stay here at Tara and they certainly couldn't be trusted to return a borrowed horse and buggy. For all she knew these could be a bunch of carpetbaggers trying to steal everything they had.

"Well I suppose Rhett has already ordered supper for everyone. If you would like, Prissy can show you to the upstairs guest rooms so you can rest and refresh yourselves before we eat," Scarlett said, anxious to have some time alone with Rhett to find out what he intended to do with these guests.

"Yes, that would be wonderful Mrs. Butler, thank you." Challenger smiled as he and the others followed Prissy to two of the large guest rooms. The ladies were showed to one and the men took the adjoining one next to it. After Prissy left, they all gathered in the men's room to discuss a course of action. 

"Challenger, what do you suggest we do about getting back to London from here?" Marguerite looked at him, knowing it was more complicated than just hopping a ship home.

"I don't think we are going to be able to go back, my dear. If we did, we could disturb the process of events in our lives that lead to our births causing changes to take place that could alter our lives and everyone we come in contact with there that knows us, or will know us. It's just too dangerous; we have arrived about 50 years earlier than we left. I saw a date on some papers lying in the foyer downstairs. It is 1871. All of you are not even born yet, and if I exist in this realm, I am only 4 years old. If you were to find your families, your parents would just be children. They wouldn't even know you." Challenger looked at the people he had begun to care for as if they were his own children. He saw the disappointment in their faces as they began to realize that the lives they wanted to return to were simply not there, as of yet. 

Roxton dropped to the edge of the bed and stared at the floor. Even though he had known when he saw Captain Butler that they were not in "his world" he had held out hope that he could return to London. He had not thought of the repercussions of going back in the wrong time frame. Again, he wondered how his mother had managed thinking that maybe he was dead like his brother and father. All he wanted to do was to tell her he was ok and he was happier now. He realized that was not a possibility.

Marguerite dropped to her knees in front him, took his hands in hers and looked up into his eyes. In a whisper she said, "Please don't be sad, we can go back to the Plateau and find another way home. There are other caves, other ways; we just have to keep looking until we find our way home in our own time frame. At least we know there are caves that lead off, this is just one of those strange shifting plane things that happen! Maybe, while we are here we can just have a little fun and enjoy some of the comforts of civilization. This place isn't so bad, right?"

He couldn't help but embrace Marguerite's enthusiasm. She so rarely displayed it. He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her. The others smiled at the display of affection between the two. They had become used to seeing them behave like this, but only when they thought no one was watching.

"Well, where do we go from here?" Ned thought he would love to go to the city and show Veronica some of the civilized world even though it was fifty years too early. Things couldn't have changed that much in fifty years. 

"I would like to look around and see some things, as long as we can go back home." Veronica was curious about her surroundings, she was tempted as well to experience some of the pleasures her friends talked endlessly about.

"I would think that we can go back to the Plateau whenever we like, the passage way is still there and the cave looked stable, I don't see any harm in exploring the area and experiencing a little history. America, during this time period, was a very exciting place to be." Challenger remembered his studies in world history and the stories of war that ravished this area, just a few years before.

"Well, I for one would like to clean up and enjoy a nice dinner. Veronica?" Marguerite suggested as she walked towards her room.

"Right behind you," she said as they entered the room and shut the adjoining door. "What do you think of our hosts?" Veronica had noticed the tension between the Captain and his wife and had been anxious to ask Marguerite about it.

"He is a gallant and attractive man. Very charming. He also seems trustworthy. She, on the other hand, is as cold as a cat." Marguerite smiled and looked at Veronica knowingly.

"Hmm, reminds me of a couple of people I used to know."

***

"Rhett, you can't be serious!" Scarlett fumed as she questioned Rhett about his intentions for his new guests.

"Scarlett, it would do you good to have some new friends in town. Besides, what would you suggest, that I send them out on the street with nothing but the clothes on their backs?" Rhett commented as he watched his beautiful wife pout with anger. After all she has been through she still had the hardest time trusting people.

"I just don't see why you have to ask them to come to Atlanta with us. Just give them some money and send them back to where they came from."

"I could, but these people have intrigued me. I'm tired of consorting with the same old goats that rule this town. These people have been places. You could learn some things from them Scarlett. Besides, it wouldn't be proper to send an English Lord and his companions out without showing some hospitality."

"He doesn't look like royalty to me Rhett, and that Miss Krux looks like she could be up to something." Scarlett looked at Rhett closely to see his reaction to her speculations. "If you insist they go with us, don't expect me to tend to them night and day."

"Scarlett my dear, don't worry your head about any of this. I'll make sure they're taken care of and you'll never even know they are there." Rhett chuckled as he bent down to kiss the lips of the lady. She was still as selfish as a child, but he couldn't help but love that beautiful face. She would adjust to the new guests. She would have to.


	4. A Birthday Surprise!

Scarlett sat in front of her vanity and reflected on the past few months. Surprisingly enough, she had begun to rely on the presence of the five strangers that Rhett had brought to their home. Especially Marguerite. It was strange; her first feelings towards her were distrust and were on the verge of dislike. Then, Marguerite pulled her to the side and showed her the small bag of stones that she carried in a pocket sewed into her skirt. They were absolutely beautiful. Sure, Scarlett had enough expensive jewelry to last her a lifetime, but these stones were like any other she had ever seen. It was not just the stones that had endeared Marguerite to her; it was the excitement over the plan that Marguerite had conceived. The sale and investment of the stones would ensure that she and her friends would be able to support themselves. Not to mention that if it were to work they would be nearly as wealthy as Rhett. Not that Scarlett was interested in the money. She had more of that than she would ever be able to spend. She was more interested in the challenge of making the money, and of further establishing herself as a powerful business woman in a world ruled by men. She saw that same quality in Marguerite also, and she admired it. It was very rare to meet a woman of ambition and courage in this day and time. The rest of the women she knew were mealy-mouthed and subservient. Maybe with the exception of that slut, Belle. 

It was so funny to her that the Professor had taken up with that cheap tramp. He had decided soon after meeting Belle that he would be more comfortable staying at the brothel than at the Peachtree estate. If you asked her, he was just taken with that flaming red dyed hair that hussy wore. Oh well, to each his own. 

Veronica and Ned had decided to take residence with Melanie and Ashley. Melanie had taken to the savage girl right away and had purposed to teach her the fine mannerisms of a true southern lady. If anyone could do it Melly could, she had enough patience to teach a ape to sing and dance. She had even dressed the girl in proper frocks, even though she had down right refused to wear a corset. Veronica had also taken to little Beau and helped Melanie greatly with the child in the afternoons when Melanie was required to rest. Melly had never recovered fully from her pregnancy and she weakened easily. Ashley had acquired Ned a job as a reporter at the Atlanta Gazette. His exuberance for the job had made him quite popular around town. He was always popping up and asking questions. It was quite annoying if you asked her, but he was endearing in a cute way. Rhett had insisted that John and Marguerite stay with them in the guest quarters. He had taken to riding and hunting with John almost every day. She could tell that John's absence during the days bothered Marguerite, but she also knew they made up for the time apart at night when one or the other snuck into the others room. She really could care less if they stayed together openly. She had been married three times and had long since lost any respectability in that department. Still it was cute and sort of romantic, all of the secrecy. Sometimes, late at night she wished Rhett would sneak to her room, but that had not happened in a very long time. As much as she hated to admit it she missed his touch. He was the best lover she had ever had. 

"Well I can't think about that now. There is so much to do today." She said aloud as she finished the intricate hairstyle and placed the beautiful blue and white bonnet on her head. She and Marguerite were going to see her lawyer. Their intentions were to convince Henry to invest a portion of Marguerite's bounty in gold and another portion in a new construction company that she was establishing. It wouldn't be hard to sway Henry to do her bidding; he had always been infatuated with Scarlett. Then it was off to the lumber mill to check the week's progress and to stall Ashley from going home early. Melanie was preparing a surprise party for his birthday and it was her duty to keep him late at the mill. 

"Mammy, see if Miss Marguerite is prepared to leave yet." She asked as she searched for her gloves and parasol.

"Yes'm Miss Scarlett, you just be sure you're back in time for Miss Melly's party. She'll be awful upset if ya'lls late."

Marguerite met Mammy at the base of the stares, dressed in the most beautiful of green silk day dresses. Scarlett had given Marguerite access to anything she wanted in her vast wardrobe. Rhett had dresses shipped in from all over the world for Scarlett and his taste was excellent. Even though she felt a little funny wearing someone else's clothes, she loved the opportunity to wear the historical fashions that were popular in the 1870's. John had been upset when Rhett offered to buy Marguerite some dresses of her own, being he did not have access to the Roxton accounts. Marguerite had politely turned Rhett down and explain that John would have his funds shortly. This comment then incited an argument between John and Marguerite later that night in her bedroom. John wondered where she intended for him to get these funds, and she then had to divulge her plan for their money from the sell of the stones. To say the least, he did not like the idea of Marguerite being the one to supply the money for their support, but he had lived with the fact for the last four years. He was beginning to adjust to it. Today she intended to buy clothes for herself and John both. She had ordered the tailor made clothes last week from the finest stores in Atlanta. She knew John would look wonderful at the party tonight in the new suit.

"I'm ready Mammy." Marguerite said as Scarlett came down the stairs. 

"Mammy Darling, we'll be back by 6:00 please let Captain Butler and Lord Roxton know."

Scarlett and Marguerite stepped into the carriage and settled themselves in for the ride across town to Henry's office. "Tell me Marguerite, where on earth did you find such precious stones at?"

Margurite took a deep breath and looked Scarlett in the eyes. She had prepared a fantastic lie to tell anyone when they asked anything about the stones or about where she had acquired them, but as she looked at her, the façade melted. The bond that she felt with this women was unexplainable. They had spent many days together and had began to confide their pasts and some of their adventures with each other. They had both been through tremendously hard times and both witnessed death. They had both also caused death to come upon people, consciously and unconsciously. Both had also done many things to save lives, and both had also married for the wrong reasons. They both had lived their lives in a state of self-preservation and had hardened because of it. They both confided things in each other that they had never shared with anyone before. It was as if they saw themselves in each other's reflections. Marguerite had been careful to stay within the guidelines of Challenger reasons as to why and how they got here but it became increasingly harder to do so. She felt that she would soon be able to tell Scarlett the truth about the expedition and the Plateau. But, today was not the day. "I'll tell you what, since you have helped me with my investments maybe I'll just take you there someday."

"Oh, I see. Well you just keep your secrets then. Maybe John will tell me." Scarlett flashed Marguerite a teasing smile and nudged her in the ribs.

"You little flirt, you could probably get him to tell you but I would then have to kill you both."

Marguerite played along with the game back and forth until they both burst into laughter. It felt good to have friend. Veronica was special to her, but the connection with Scarlett was almost as if they were identical twins separated by different times and worlds.

The business at Henry's went well and Marguerite was well set for now and in the future. As she went to the boutique to pick up the outfits, Scarlett headed to the lumber mill. They decided to meet back at the inn for a tea after their errands. 

The inn was crowded and rather humid. Marguerite and been waiting for Scarlett for nearly a half an hour before Scarlett arrived. When she did she was flushed and nervous. "What's wrong, Scarlett?" Marguerite rushed to ask as she watched Scarlett practically fall into the chair by her side.

"Well, you know I had to go by the mill and see Ashley just now? I was supposed to give him a special project to do so he wouldn't come home early while Melly is preparing for his birthday." Scarlett looked up from the tea in front of her with big terrified eyes as she explained. "He and I began talking about when we where young and I was just overcome with a feeling of sadness. I miss those days. It hurts me terribly to think about them. Anyway, Ashley tried to comfort me. He took me in his arms. It was innocent, really it was. But, Mrs. Meade and India Wilkes walked in just then. They assumed we were doing things we shouldn't have been." Scarlett was on the verge of tears, the thought of what Rhett would do to her if he thought she had cheated on him with Ashley was enough to make her shiver. 

Marguerite did not discount the worry in Scarlett's face. She had been on the wrong side of accusation and gossip before and it wasn't pretty. "Scarlett could I find India and Mrs. Meade for you and explain to them?" she offered. 

"No, don't bother it's probably halfway around town by now. I just can't even think of it now, I'll deal with it later. Let's just go." She said as she gathered her things.


End file.
